


Hormones and Halloween Candy

by truth_renowned



Series: Hormones and _____ [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Someone can't resist the Halloween candy.





	

Daniel knew better than to stand on a stepladder but he had no choice. He had to get to the Halloween candy. Last week he’d bought a huge assortment of candy and several boxes of Cracker Jacks, and within a week, his wife had consumed all of it. He knew Peggy liked candy but he didn’t realize how that like would turn into lust once she was pregnant. Nestlé’s, Cadbury, Mars, Needlers, Baby Ruth… none of it was safe in their house. The baby was due any day now, and she was uncomfortable and miserable from being on bed rest for nearly a month, so he couldn’t chastise her. But still, the amount of candy she'd had was enough for two Halloweens.

So he’d had to get creative. He’d bought another bushel of candy, packed it in a paper bag and put it on the top shelf of the coat closet. His creativity had required him to use the stepladder, which he had out and was ready to use to retrieve the candy. He looked up and sighed. The paper bag was gone. How in the hell had she…

He heard the faint rustling of paper coming from the nursery. Leaving his crutch in the hallway, he used the wall to steady himself in as quiet an approach as he could muster. He peeked inside the room and noticed a tan-and-orange wrapper on the floor, the words ‘Almond Joy’ screaming at him in red.

She was standing at the crib that took him six hours to assemble. Another wrapper fluttered to the ground, exclaiming ‘Payday’ in blue. 

“Peggy, what are we going to give the trick-or-treaters?”

Her shoulders moved, her only acknowledgement of his presence. He walked up behind her, his hand going around her waist. Inside the crib was the paper bag, candy spilling from it. 

“We could give them apples,” she mumbled around what he assumed was the remains of the Payday. “Or I think we have some bananas on the counter that aren't too brown.”

He kissed her cheek. “I don’t think they’d appreciate that. You do understand the concept of trick or treat, don’t you?” 

She looked at him, frowning. “I shouldn't have stolen the candy. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t steal it. It's ours. And you didn't have to hide in here to eat it.”

“I wasn't hiding.” She sighed. “Maybe I was. I just feel guilty for not being able to resist all this candy.”

“It's okay,” he said. “You're eating for two.”

“Seems more like three lately.”

He felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of them having twins. There was no indication of that, according to the doctor, but you never knew. 

He swallowed nervously before saying, “I'm not happy that you got on a ladder to get this. You could have fallen.”

“I could have if I’d used a ladder, which I didn't. I used the broom to push it down.” She eyed him with suspicion. “You don't belong on a ladder any more than I do.”

He shrugged. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“I'll stop,” she said, looking longingly at the bundle of chocolate joy in the crib.

“No, that one’s yours. I have another stash in the kitchen cupboard behind the pots and pans.”

“You _did_ have another stash behind the pots and pans.”

He sighed. “Peggy…”

“I'm joking,” she said with a grin. “I can't bend down far enough to get to that cupboard. Haven't been able to in months. Haven't seen my feet in months.”

“They're still there,” he said, kissing her temple, “and they're just as pretty.”

“Liar.” 

She cupped his cheek and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. She tasted of chocolate and peanuts, with a hint of coconut, a very tasty combination. He would never tire of kissing her. While their intimacy was curtailed by her pregnancy and doctor-ordered limitations, their passion for each other still burned strong.

“Come on,” he said, breaking the kiss and taking her hand. “Bring your candy and I’ll get the other bag from the kitchen. The trick-or-treaters should be showing up in another hour or so. Let's sit on the porch and enjoy the silent evening until then.”

A mischievous smile curled the corners of her mouth. “I have a better idea. Why don't you get the fireplace going and then we’ll snog on the couch until the doorbell rings.”

“I knew you were the brains of this operation,” he said before giving her a soft kiss. 

She hummed her approval against his lips. Her hand still in his, he started to walk toward the door. She stopped him and reached into the crib for the candy.

He arched an eyebrow, and she shrugged.

“It's necessary fuel. Snogging takes a lot of energy.”

She wasn't wrong about that. Everything with Peggy took a lot of energy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
